La princesa de la muerte
by Celi0048
Summary: Bianca Di Angelo y la Hija de Artemisa. Dos chicas, dos muertes El trato de los dios y la diosa, solo la tragedia y la desgracia., traerá. Solo la magia es el lazo los salvará. Solo el primer verso de la profecía, se revela. Así la destrucción próxima del olimpo. "La Muerte y la Luna solo una será" Así que Zeus prepárate para tu próxima caída. EDICIÓN EN AMBAS PLATAFORMAS
1. Prólogo 1 y 2

_**Narrador omnisciente. Londres, Reino Unido. 2017**_

Un aire cálido recorría el lugar, allí tirada en un césped cercano a un lago, una chica de cabello rojizo largo hasta las caderas, sucia de tierra y hojas, de unos 16 años aproximadamente, pero el aura que exponía era de una adulta para su edad, pero en realidad solo aparentaba ser una joven adolescente, tenía aproximadamente 100 años, inmortal hace unos años. Todo había 3 años antes en su último encuentro con Zeus le había quitado la inmortalidad que su madre le concedió, a duras penas salió de la pelea, escondiéndose de él, los dioses y diosas del Olimpo la habían bendecido, siendo la semidiosa poderosa y manteniéndose en el anonimato a otros semidioses. Entrecerró sus ojos plateados,heredados por su madre,miró al cielo nocturno,las estrella brillan mucho esta noche, que habían ganado la guerra contra Gaia, las ninfas del lugar hablan de lo ocurrido y eso que paso hace una semana, según ellas les decían, ella se sorprendió al escuchar eso, pensaba que la guerra no había estallado, pero estar en Japón alejada de toda comunicación de su mundo, eso la sobrecogió.

Su última, noticia fue que la Profecía de los siete se reveló, al igual que supo que el hijo de Poseidón formaría parte de la profecía, pero dejando a lado eso, los hijos de los tres grandes, siempre deberían traer demasiados problemas. Londres se fijó en sus luces en la noches y sonrió inconsciente pero muy débil, había vivido en esta ciudad hace unos 30 años atrás y realmente el lugar había cambiado mucho, pero Londres seguía siendo un lugar tranquilo aunque mucha gente hubiese, un lugar donde pasar desapercibido, según rumores de la ninfas, existía una gran comunidad de magos y claro que sabía que existían y podía manejar su magia, pero eso formaba de su lapso de tiempo que convivió con gente parecido a ellos, todo era pasado, ya no tenía futuro, su amiga la había advertido, se lo dijo, pero ella era muy testaruda, no le hizo caso y lo estaba pagando muy caro, por lo que ahora se estaba muriendo.

Tocó su gran herida en el estómago.

Mirando al cielo nocturno vio a la constelación de Zoe Belladona,la guerra había acabado todos eran felices, sonrió por última vez, una lágrima cayó por su palida y fria mejilla, sintió que sus fuerzas desfallecer, su cuerpo entumecido ya no la sentía, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre y icor, pequeñas corrientes eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo, haciendo su muerte dolorosa y lenta, él la quería ver sufrir, ella nunca le había hecho nada, pero en este último enfrentamiento vio en su cara alivio.

Los ojos pesaban, le costaba respirar, sienta miedo a morir, sollozo un poco más mientras el frío viento la envolvía, no sólo sentía miedo a morir, tenía miedo que nadie lamentarse su muerte, solo que alguien cogiera de su mano hasta su último aliento, que se aferrarse a su cuerpo que la abrazara, que le dijera que estará todo bien.

-Artemisa, Madre responde a mi llamado.-susurro con dificultad, su única petición era despedirse de su mamá, quería sentir como los brazos cálidos de su madre la envolvían, ante de que todo acabase.

Pero todo de repente su vista se volvió borroso, cuando vio un brillo, apareció una mujer de cabello rojizo, con un vestido griego gris con bordes dorados y una corona de flores, con una medio sonrisa, pero al ver la situación se le borró todo rastro de alegría, se agachó, cogió de la mano de la joven, aguantándose la ganas de llorar, comenzó a rezar a su joven cerro los ojos y formó una pequeña sonrisa,tranquilizante al sentir la energía de su madre. Apartó su mano de ella, con los ojos cerrados.

-Iré a los campos de castigos…..por hacer algo malo a Zeus-murmuró con dificultad.

-No hija...-dijo rompiendo a llorar y aferrándose a su cuerpo frío y entumecido, tiñendo su vestido de un poco de sangre.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto por el odio del dios hacia ella-Nunca….-no pudo acabar la frase, ya que escupió sangre sintiendo el sabor metálico.

-Hija, resiste.-tomándola de la mano otra vez, cuando un brillo se hizo presente y a la vez una calor le invadía pero por muy poco tiempo.

-Sigues igual de guapo, tío-dijo con un tono débil de picardía, a la vez que sentía un zumbido, al ver que vestía unos color muy llamativos, un amarillo con bordes dorados.

-Lo, sé-respondió atontado mientras se agachaba a revisar, cuando vio la herida del estómago-¡Por los Dioses!-Exclamó sorprendido a la vez aterrado al reconocer lo que le había herido, palideció, miró a su hermana y a su sobrina, haría el intento de curarla, pero él sabía y su sobrina sabían que no había cura, esas corrientes eléctricas se iban expandiendo y ya debían haber ido atacar al corazón y el cerebro, lo intentaria ralentizar, asi que comenzo con los cánticos.

-Solo quiero despedirme, de usted madre…..fui idiota, la poción perdió el efecto en medio del avión debió haberse dado cuenta,pero me confié demasiado, cuando llegue aquí, me tendió una trampa, nunca pensé que jugara tan rastrero, convertirse en un niño…..debí haberme dado cuenta, esos ojos azules eléctricos, nadie los tiene así-se lamentó ante los ocurrido a la vez que Apolo acababa los cánticos y miró a su sobrina que solo le sonrió, al ver que él le había compartido un poco de su energía, pero lo reemplazó con una mueca de dolor.

-Despídete-artículo serio, tieso y seco, esquivando la mirada de su hermana y intentando no ver a su sobrina. Pero no le dio tiempo la joven peliroja,lanzo un chillido de dolor junto convulsiones y comenzase a escupir sangre a Artemisa en conmocionada no reaccionó, cuando todo quedó en silencio, así dando la joven hija de Artemisa su último aliento y cerrando los ojos junto un lágrima teñida de sangre.

El silencio rápidamente fue reemplazado por el llanto de Artemisa, que se aferró al cuerpo de su hija, quien mostraba una sonrisa tranquila.

Apolo, en su mente solo sucumbia solo una palabra.

Venganza

No podía soportar ver así a su hermana melliza, en ese estado otra vez, en aquel momento pudo sobrellevarlo, porque tenía a su hija, pero ahora no la tenía.

Debía hablar con Asclepio y este era el momento ideal hoy habia fiesta en el Olimpo todos estaban reunidos.

Se levantó bruscamente y su hermana le miró extrañada cuando él se dio cuenta tenia lagrimas en la mejilla, había llorado, se las limpio.

-Llevatela al Inframundo, yo iré por Asclepio-Declaró con severidad mientras se limpiaba la vestimenta y partir al Olimpo con solo un objetivo.

 _Resucitarla_

 ** _Long Island, New York, Estados Unidos 2017_**

En otra parte del mundo, entre los árboles del lugar se escuchaba la respiración agitada de una niña de 12 años de cabellos negro, ojos marrones casi negros, pecas que surcaban por su nariz y su piel pálida olivacea. Tan solo había escapado del orfanato, esa mujer que se hacía pasar por una asistenta social era un monstruo, solo había venido a buscar a su compañero del orfanato Daniel, un chico rubio de ojos marrones y con unos destellos azules,de unos 14 años, muchas chicas en el orfanato estaban obsesionadas con él, pero ella sabía que era diferente, lo había notado por su aura que emite . A causa de ello había podido salvarlo a tiempo, consiguiendo salvarlo y pudiendo escapar del lugar. ahora se dirigían hacia al Campamento que debía estar, en alguna parte del bosque.

-¿Como sabes lo del campamento para gente como yo?-preguntó Daniel interesado en la chica que la había salvado.

-Desde que llegue al orfanato, he podido ver cosas raras, puedo ver a eso monstruos, como matan, siento cuando la muerte se acerca, cosa tenebrosas desde el accidente automovilístico que sufrí con mis padres-respondió con la mirada en alto, viendo a su alrededor-Además me he encontrado dos veces con semidioses, dicen que hay pocas personas que pueden ver en la niebla y yo soy unas de esas-se giró para hablar cara a cara con una mirada seria.-Ellos me dijeron que si alguna vez encontraba algún semidiós debía decirle que vaya inmediatamente al campamento.

-¿Por qué me acompañas?-fue directo al grano.

-Siento que algo hay allí-murmuró pensativa, había piezas de su pasado que no encajaban, no recordaba nada desde el accidente, no sentia ningun lazo hacia esas personas que decían que eran sus "padres", ni se reconocía en las fotos, que tenían sus padres, la que en las fotos esta no era ella y cada lo que veía, encontraba más diferencias.-Algo que me llama.

-Encontraremos la verdad, Angela-le sonrió el chico mostrando su dientes blancos.

La chica sonrió débilmente pero volvió a su expresión seria, sentía que algo se movía en la oscuridad, cogió del brazo al chico, le señaló hacia un arco que hacía de entrada, era a unos 200 metros de distancia.

-Corre, no mires atrás, yo lo detendré-le dijo temblorosa- Entra, alli estaras a salvo-este me miro renegando ante mi idea-yo distraere a los monstruos, no me pueden hacer daño solo van por semidioses -mintió no sabía si podían hacer daño a los mortales- Escaparé una vez que entres al campamento.

Paramos de caminar le soltó del brazo.

-¡Corre!-grito a la vez que un monstruo de cabeza humana, cuerpo de león, cola de escorpión, donde le permitía lanzar espinas a su presa, miraba fijamente a Daniel que corría, pero cayó, una sonrisa se formo en su cara. Cogí una piedra del suelo y se lo lance dándole en la cara, cuando se percató de mi presencia, me miró sorprendido.

-Bianca Di Angelo, una presa perfecta-siseo relamiéndose los labios, ella retrocedió asustada de reojo vio como Daniel después de caer cruzó el arco estaba a salvo, soltó un suspiro de alivio lo cual el enemigo interpreto mal-¿Aliviada de morir?-no respondió todavía en mi mente rondaba ese nombre se me hacia conocido, en eso él se le abalanzó, extendí mi mano esperando el golpe que no llego, pero su cola le rasguño en el brazo derecho, dejando una herida demasiado profunda, él gruño se me acerco a ella, mientras retrocedía pero chocó contra un árbol, le cogió del cuello, cuando bramó y la lanzó por los aires sin tiempo de pensar, aterrizó en pasto golpeándose la cabeza en unas piedras, soltó un quejido de dolor, mire la estrellas habían perdido el brillo, la luna se oscurecía, una lagrima cayo por mejilla, a la vez que escuchaba voces que le hablan, cerró los ojos.

 _Recuerdos_

 _Un niño de 10 años de cabello negro y ojos también negros y piel pálida, le miraba con adoración._

 _….._

 _Pro... prometo seguir a la diosa Artemisa, doy la espalda a la compañía de los hombres, acepto ser doncella por siempre y me uno a la cacería.- el eco de una voz de una niña._

 _…_

 _Un mano con una figura, que a ella se le hacía conocida._

 _…..._

 _Unos ojos verdes mar._

 _….._

 _Fin de recuerdos._

Sonrió de manera pacífica, a la vez que soltó su último aliento en este mundo, a la vez que escucho un aleteo de unas alas.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Narrador Omnisciente, Olimpo**_

Apolo apareció en lugar, todos festejaban, entre ellos pudo ver a semidioses conocidos como Percy o su propio hijo Will.

Nadie parecía darse cuenta de su presencia, ni tampoco sabían que Artemisa y él se habían ido de la fiestas, ni las propias cazadoras. de la anterior nombrada. Contempló entre el tumulto de gente, logró ver a Zeus junto Hera, el primero con una sonrisa radiante mientras charlaba con sus hijos Thalía y Jasón, la segunda tenía una mirada ausente aunque con un brillo enfadado.

Justo vio pasar por su lado a Hades, con paso apresurado, él siguió necesitaba hablar con él. no obstante el dios de los muertos se dio cuenta que Apolo le seguía, este se giró bruscamente justamente cuando ya eran fuera del Olimpo.

-Mi hermana está en el Inframundo, Diana ha muerto-habló rápidamente-Por favor, escondelas, dile a Zeus que está muerta, haz le saber que está en el Inframundo, que tenga una aseguranza de que ella ha fallecido.-Le suplicó demasiado serio sorprendiendo a Hades.

-¿Que vas hacer?-suspiró dando por asentado que lo apoyaría, sabía lo que había pasado esa niña, a causa de su hermano.

-Asclepio, la resucitaremos-respondió fervorosamente.

Este le miró estupefacto, ante la confesión de lo que haría, sin embargo rápidamente la cambio a una seria.

-Les ayudare, pero a cambio de otra cosa-comenzó a decir.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó violentamente con un tono desesperado.

-Mi hija Bianca ha muerto, me dirigía al Inframundo por ese motivo, por favor resucitala.-pidió sin engaño, desde su última charla con ella cuando Tánatos fue secuestrado, ella la vino pidiendo ayuda que la ocultase, no la ayudó, no obstante su esposa Perséfone fue a su auxilio, pero después de ver como Nico rescataba a Hazel, ver la desesperación de revivir Bianca, supo que ella solo lo hizo por un bien, por el bien de su hermano- He ocultado su esencia, si Nico se da cuenta, volverá a por ella.-reveló serio.

-De acuerdo ¿Pero has visto a Asclepio?-acepto el trato.

-Con Quirón-respondió desapareciendo.

Inmediatamente entró otra vez a la fiesta, todavía había gente, buscó entre la gente a Quirón cuando lo encontró que era con Hefesto, miro a Zeus que todavía habla con sus hijos como si nada hubiera pasado, camino intentando pasar inadvertido, cuando llegó.

-Asclepio, necesito hablar a solas-remarcó la última palabra antes los dos presentes, estos dos se fueron inmediatamente.

-¿Que...-inició de mala gana.

-Necesito que resucites a Diana la hija de Artemisa y Bianca Di Angelo hija de Hades-acotó velozmente, este me miró sorprendido, sin embargo una brillo sorpresa apareció en sus ojos.

-Espero que Artemisa esté bien, pero les ayudaré padre, quiero su cuerpos en mi templo, recuerda que Zeus no permite que salga mucho, se como hacerlo pero depende de las heridas que tengan, no se si el proceso será largo o corto. -entabló la idea con seriedad pero de repente se esfumó-Necesito a Hestia, durante todo el proceso, necesito su aura que mantenga tranquilo a su cuerpos, solo su presencia…-

-Hablaré con ella-acotó a la vez que su mirada se suavizo ante la mirada preocupada de su hijo , se inclinó un poco dándose la despedida y se dirigió donde hestia que era con Demeter alejadas de la acerco a paso apresudaro.

-Podemos hablar Hestia a solas- miro de reojo para ver a Zeus que se le había subido el néctar a la nombrada miro a su compañera que asintió y se fue con sus hijas semidiosas.

-Diana, la hija de Artemisa ha muerto, hoy mismo a manos de Zeus- anunció con afligimiento.

-No puede ser-susurró poniéndose las manos en la boca a la vez que su rostro se ensombrecía.

-Asclepio, me ha dicho que necesita tu presencia, para el proceso-mantuvo un tono prudente.

-Resucitarla, lo vas hacer...si Zeus se da cuenta….mi hermano Hades se dará..-balbuceo atemorizada de la idea de que si Zeus se enteraba, el castigo que caería.

-Hades está de acuerdo, su hija Bianca también ha muerto-anunció desesperación.

Hestia la miró con una sonrisa amable característica de ella, pero la cambió a una seria.

-Apolo, sabes que tengo deberes en el campamento y nunca salgo del olimpo-le miró con indecisión y temor-Pero…-cogió aire como si lo que dijese fuese algo grave-creo que es hora que conozcas a mi campeona, Lily Potter la portadora de mi bendición.

-Estoy seguro que Zeus no lo sabe-musito estupefacto y ella asintió demasiado nerviosa.

\- Tengo miedo que pase lo mismo como a Diana, tan solo era una semidiosa igual que otros, no era una hija de los tres grandes, solo que tuvo la mala suerte que un profeta se revelase, que destronaría a Zeus, tengo miedo que pase algo a Lily que solo porta mi bendición, ni siquiera es una semidiosa, solo es una bruja-dijo lo ultimo con dificultad.

-¿Bruja?Las comunidades de magos que bendijo Hécate y ellas los abandonó, pero ellos desarrollaron ese poder haciéndose presentes hasta hoy en la actualidad-Hestia asintió ante la explicación.

Ella bajó la mirada-Lily, no ha vivido un buena vida sus hermanos desde que entraron a la academia de magia que tienen, la ignoraron prefieren a sus amigos, su madre prefiere a sus hijos, creo que es hora que conozca este mundo, te doy el permiso que la visites hazle la propuesta, es su decisión, Apolo es tu unica solucion, yo tengo deberes, al igual que otros dioses.

-Lo sé-murmuró.

-Londres, 12 Grimmauld Place,recuerda que los brujos de Hécate son muy poderosos-advirtió.

\- Soy un dios-increpó mientra se despedía de Hestia.

-Lo sé, pero los magos son muy letales para los semidioses, pero ¿los dioses?, no quiero que otra vez pase, para saber lo que sabemos.-musito por lo bajo recordando el advertimiento, Apolo lo escucho pero siguió su camino, para solo desaparecer, hacia Londres.

 _ **Londres, Reino Unido**_

En el lugar ya había pasado la noche, ahora amanecía, camino por las pocas calles en esta ahora poco concurridas, donde solo habian personas ebrias o gente que regresaba de fiestas, camino más rápido, tenía enfrente la casa, que había aparecido rapidamente enfrente suyo, revisó su vestimenta, sus pantalones color beige y su camisa gris con su chaqueta de cuero negro, estaba presentable. Cogio aire antes de tocar el un buen rato cuando le abrieron la puerta donde apareció un hombre con pijama y de gafas redondas, con la mano izquierda en el bolsillo. Miró a su ojos verdes, algo parecidos a de Poseidón.

-¿El papá de Lily Potter?-Pregunto algo perdido no le había preguntado cómo se llamaban los padres de la joven.

Un bufido se escuchó en el interior junto "que habrá hecho esta niña ahora", el señor miró un poco incómodo al dios.

-Necesito hablar con Lily Potter-dijo con urgencia.

-Conmigo-se escuchó en el interior de la casa y poco después apareció en la puerta una melena pelirroja, ella alzó sus ojos para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Apolo, cuando por la mente del dios pasó.

 _Tiene los ojos de Hestia._

 _ **Narra Lily**_

Me desperté a causa del ruido que había en el comedor, somnolienta salí de la habitación, me quede en el rellano, vi como papá se acercaba abría con cuidado la puerta, como una mano en el bolsillo con precaución.

Escucha que hablaban pero no del todo cuando escuché un bufido de mamá a la vez que decía.

-Qué habrá hecho esta niña ahora-habló mirándome con odio.

La mire con miedo, sabía de lo que era capaz pero rápidamente la ignoré al escuchar lo siguiente.

-Necesito hablar con Lily Potter-dijo con urgencia.

-Conmigo-dije atónita mientras mi padre sorprendido que esté despierta se distrajo por un momento.

Narrador Omnisciente

En aquel momento, el dios entró utilizando fuerza en el acto el señor Potter chocó contra la pared dándose un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-Podemos hablar a solas-se apresuró a decir velozmente sin perdón perdón de empujar a papá de la niña.

Esta la miro algo extrañada pero luego miro a su papá que era ayudado a por una mujer pelirroja, lo cual dedujo que era la madre, les miró afligida para luego hablar al dios.

-Hablemos en el comedor, dejemos que mi madre revise papá que no se haya dado un golpe-Murmuró al ver angustia Ginny Potter que veía a su esposo si se encontraba bien. Lily guió al dios hasta al comedor, mientras él se fijaba demasiado sorprendidos como en las fotos de movían se sentaron, se vieron a los ojos, el dios claramente podía ver como esos ojos marrones se asemejaba a los de Hestia, irradiaban una calidez y entendimiento hasta una inocencia sin embargo sus ojos se veía un toque de tristeza.

-Conoces la mitología griega-comenzó el dios algo nervioso, por un momento veía a una mini Hestia.

Las mejillas de Lily se sonrojaron dejando a notar su pecas.

-Cla..ro, me...en..canta-tartamudeo ante la mirada intensa del dios.

-¿Cuantos años tienes?-

-10 años-Murmuró algo avergonzada.

-Te diré la verdad, me llamo Apolo, soy un dios-Fue directo al asunto, Lily se quedó estática, pero luego habló.

-Yo..sabía que existían-Musitó sorprendida ante el descubrimiento-Entonces existen los semidioses, tu eres el dios del sol...

-Y otros títulos-interrumpí con una débil sonrisa.

Su mirada cambió a una seria, hasta pude ver que una sus ojos se aguaron.

-Entonces, tu estás aquí por...-comenzó a decir con miedo.

-No eres una semidiosa, solo te haré una pregunta.¿Si tuvieras una oportunidad de irte de aquí, dejar el mundo mágico y irte conmigo al mundo de los semidioses, lo aceptarías?-inicie con cuidado.

Ella frunció el ceño pero un brillo de esperanza apareció en sus ojos.

-Hay una Campamento para semidioses-le informé-Hay algunos que vienen en verano y otro se quedan allí a vivir.

-¿Pero yo no soy semidiosa?-preguntó con un deje de tristeza.

-Claro que no lo eres sin embargo eres campeona de un Dios mejor dicho de una Diosa.-

-¿Quien?-Le miró inquisitiva la pelirroja intimidando al dios.

-Hestia-respondió neutral era hora de exponer el problema.

-Aunque no seas semidiosa, ya estás en edad de ir al campamento ahora que sabes lo que eres monstruos te persiguieran, sí cuando no lo sabías no te perseguían no obstante ahora lo harán, ¿Padeces TDAH y dislexia?-la pelirroja asintió-Tú estás preparada para la batalla y tu mente está preparada para leer griego.-Le miró seriamente y tomó aire era ahora o nunca.-He venido por un motivo, necesito de tu ayuda.-Lily le miró algo atónita-Artemisa ha tenido hija que ha muerto, queremos resucitarla.

-Asclepio-Murmuró pensativa.

-Él está dispuesto a colaborar pero nos ha dicho que necesitamos el poder de Hestia o su descendiente pero tal como sabemos es virgen, tu eres su campeona, su hija porque ella te ha concedido ese cargo. Necesitamos que nos ayudes porque no solo es la hija de mi hermana sino también la hija de Hades, dos vidas dependen de ti Lily eres nuestra única salvación.-Lo último lo ojos acuosos recordando como su hermana destrozada abrazaba al cuerpo de su sobrina.

-¿Qué gano yo?-masculló cálidamente entendiendo el problema.

-Hestia me dijo cómo lo pasas en esta casa, nos iremos, se que tienes que ir a tu academia de magia, iras si es lo que quieres, yo o la misma Hestia te daremos lo que necesites es tu decisión-comentó.

-Podré verlos-balbuceó la pelirroja indecisa quería aceptar se iría de casa dejaría los problemas, pero sus hermanos aunque la hubiesen abandonado por sus amigos les quería, James se había distanciado mucho de ella después del primer año del nombrado, ahora se la pasaba con su amigos, Fred, Louis y era otro asunto había quedado en Slytherin, mientras James en Gryffindor, bueno se hermano era la réplica de su padre, el primer año de Albus se había hecho amigo de Scorpius Malfoy, durante Navidad se había pasado con junto Rose su prima y le había dicho a su padres que pasaría todo el verano con su amigo Malfoy solo hasta la última semana antes de volver a Hogwarts, por eso el no se había acercado a ella ni hablado con ella haciéndola resentirse, pero se lo callo.

-Claro eres libre de hacerlo por tu mirada se lo que has sufrido se el dolor que vi cuando viste como tu madre se preocupó por tu padre antes que defenderte y no permitirme acercarme a ti.-opino con un tono analizador.-Tu decides, además para las chicas hay otro camino que elegir, puedes ir al campamento o hacerte en cazadora.-Le cogió de la mano intentándole dar ánimos mientras Lily le apretó con fuerza la mano.

El dios sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos y perfectos a la vez que apartaba su mano.

-Vez por tus cosas yo voy a conversar con tus padres-Le hablé afablemente, ella asintió emocionada y se fue corriendo hacia su habitación a recoger sus cosas y cambiarse de ropa.

Con un movimiento de mano, revisando que se haya ido Lily a su habitación, abrió la puerta para verlos parados detrás de la puerta la pelirroja mayor con una cara seria aunque con una mirada triste de desolada y el hombre con la mirada triste y sus ojos contenían una tristeza y desconsuelo.

-¿La perdimos?-preguntó con deje de pesadumbre el ojiverde.

-No se que le han hecho a ella pero al entrar en esta casa ver su ojos que contienen una gran tristeza ver como esos ojos tan parecidos a Hestia llenos de tristeza, ella no merece tener una madre, algo tan valioso que poseen algo que Hestia lo protegerá ahora que venga conmigo ella sí que será un gran madre no como usted Señora Potter-los regaño muy disgustado pero más a la pelirroja mayor.-Tienen suerte que vuestra hija tenga un corazón bondadoso y tolerante que no os haya comenzado a odiarlos.- recrimino muy malhumorado por no darse cuenta de lo que tenían enfrente y salió del comedor al escuchar ruidos de las maletas para verla bajando con dificultad con su ¿Baúl? en mano.

-Por favor, cuídala-habló el padre de Lily.

-Se que no puedo cuidar de mis hijos, sin embargo prometo cuidarla.-declaró mirándolos dignamente.

Agarro las maletas de Lily mientras ella iba abrazar a su padre y después salir de la casa. Salió rápidamente ella me esperaba impaciente, le sonrió y la cogió suavemente de la mano a la vez que cerró los ojos y desaparecimos del lugar.

Aparecieron templo de Asclepio el dios miró a su alrededor alerta mientras Lily miraba a su alrededor maravillada.

-Estamos en Epidauro y este es el templo de Asclepio-le informo con un débil sonrisa, mirando al templo era de un color azul celeste con unos toques plateados con cuatro columnas decorados, hecho de mármol en el centro había dibujado el símbolo de Asclepio, era algo sencillo pero imponente y majestuoso.

Entraron no había nadie todavía la fiesta no acababa, Apolo cogió una Dracma que tenía para llamar a Hades el único con el que se podía hablar ya que su hermana no estaba todavía en condiciones de hablar.

-Es una dracma-aviso anta dejar en el suelo y crear un arco iris.

-¡Oh! Diosa Iris comunicame con Hades,Inframundo.-

Un nube se formó dejando ver a un hombre con semblante severo y imponente de piel demasiado blanca, ojos negros y cabello que llega hasta los hombros.

-Traigan los cuerpos al templo de Asclepio-ordenó para luego acabar la llamada y mirar a su acompañante.

-Ya vienen así que tendrás el honor de conocer a Hades y mi hermana-intentó aligerar el ambiente pero lo que consiguió fue poner más nerviosa a la pelirroja que iba a conocer a dos dioses del Olimpo, conocía a Apolo de unas horas pero se mostraba amable pero el dios que vio en mensaje iris se veía algo salvaje y imponente, ahora estaba muy nerviosa.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Narrador Omnisciente, Inframundo_**

Artemisa ahogó un grito de desesperación, llegó al palacio de Hades.-¡Hécate!-vociferó angustiada.

Miró a su alrededor entre los pasillos oscuro pudo ver a la diosa con su tres caras con su túnica oscura sin mangas, su ojos oscuros brillaban antes la luz de las dos antorchas que sostenía en las manos y su cabello dorado recogido en un cola de caballo alta al estilo griego. A su izquierda se podía hallar a su perra Hécuba un labrador negro y a la derecha su zorrillo pelirrojo el ceño de por qué gritaban en el palacio cuando nadie eras hoy mismo, pero su rostro cambió drásticamente al ver que Artemisa acarreaba el cuerpo de una joven a la cual desconocía.

-¡Artemisa!-exclamó asustada apretando fuertemente las dos antorchas.

-Hècate, estoy cansada de guardar este secreto con los Olímpicos-susurro desfallecida.

-No hables, estás débil, deja a tu cazadora aquí ya le dire a Caronte que recoja el cuerpo de la pobre muchacha-aconsejo con una débil sonrisa.

-¡No!-exclamó volviendo a sollozar.- Hécate, ella es mi hija-confesó.

La diosa miró estupefacta a Artemisa, sin embargo volvió a la compostura.

-¿Meredith?No se parecen..-no acabo de hablar porque Tanatos entró cargando un cuerpo inerte de un joven de 12 años de cabello negro y piel pálida olivacea.

-¿Que haces aqui Artemisa?-preguntó inquisitivo.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Hècate.

-Bianca Di Angelo, la hija de Hades-respondió justo cuando Hades apareció entre la puertas.

El dios se acercó con un cara llena de tristeza tocó la contempló un rato.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto aTanatos quería que le explicase lo ocurrido.

-Acompañaba a un semidiós hacia campamento una manticora la atacó y salió herida-resumió todo lo ocurrido.

-Apolo ha dicho que estarías aquí, Artemisa mi sentido pésame- se compadeció.

La diosa volvió a llorar y abrazó más fuerte al cuerpo de Diana pero Hades le interrumpió levitando los cuerpo de las jóvenes.

-Ellas ya están aquí-susurro viendo hacia el pasillo donde se veía dos figuras una alta y otra de estatura í aparecieron Diana la hija de Artemisa, tan solo creada por la luna y una gota de un mortal, vestía unos pantalones de camuflaje y un jersey verde oscuro, a su lado Bianca Di Angelo tenía puesto un pantalón negro y una chaqueta de cuero junto una camisa holgada negra y su cabello hecho una trenza, ambas tenían un mirada seria y reprobatoria.

-Hija-volvió a sollozar Artemisa.

-Madre, que haceis aqui-exigió duramente la pelirroja

-Asclepio te volverá a la vida, te protegeré-comento con la voz entrecortada.

No respondió sino se fijó en su compañera que miraba fijamente seria al dios de los muertos.

-¿Para que me has llamado, padre?-pregunto sin rodeos.

-Os resucitaremos-respondió neutral.

-Se lo dije un vez a mi hermano, pertenezco al mundo de los muertos no puedes obligarme a revivir.-miró enfadada.

-Si que puedo soy tu padre-exigió enfadada.

-Pues te recuerdo que no soy tu hija, he vivido como mortal y he muerto como mortal, soy Angela Bianchis-recrimino-Que yo sepa durante este tiempo, Bianca Di Angelo ha muerto, así que dime una razón para hacerte caso y me lo pienso.-

-Me equivoqué, debí hacerte caso en ese momento, perdóname-se disculpó con un deje de culpabilidad.

-Si, lo hiciste pero esta hecho mi hermano ha comenzado una nueva vida, se ha convertido en un héroe luchó fielmente al saber que los hijos de hades no eran bien recibidos ,el ya ha continuado su vida, ahora que ha acabado la guerra podrá vivir tranquilo-

-Lo se por eso he estado ocultando tu aura que creerás que piense Nico al verte otra vez aquí-se le formó un sonrisa altiva-Volverá contigo, eres su hermana la única que lo entendió o se quedará con Hazel una hija de Plutón, a quien crees que elegirá-sonrió cínicamente al verse acorralada.

-Yo ...acepto-dijo insegura y se quedó callada.

-Ella lo ha aceptado ¿Por qué tu no ?-hablo un poco más estable Artemisa, su hija la miró neutral diciéndole que no aceptaría, la diosa suspiro pesadamente.-Zeus te mato porque a tu nacimiento se reveló una profecía donde tu ejecutarias su caída, él tuvo miedo no sabía lo que era capaz una hija mia, tenia miedo.-lo miro rogándole .

Diana suspiró derrotada-¿Por que no me lo contaste?-

-Esa profecía se nos prohibió decir a los otros dioses lo únicos que lo conocemos somos los del Olimpo, pero lo sabeis vosotros Hécate y Tanatos-murmuró Hades mirando a un nube se formaba delante suyo, era un mensaje iris.


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3 TEMPLO DE ASCLEPIO**

 _ **Narrador Omnisciente**_

Lily Potter caminaba de un lado al otro mordiéndose las uñas, no había pasado más de un minuto, cuando Apolo le tapó los ojos de repente pero ella no se quejó, una vez le quitó la mano encima abrió lentamente para ver dos fantasma de dos chicas que la miraban curiosas que habían olvidado su enfado al verla. Ella las miró igual nunca había socializado con la gente que no haya sido su familia si es que se podía decir, no es que lo haya intentado pero todos se le acercaba por ser una Potter, problema que no haya sucedido con su dos hermanos.

Apartó su vista y vio a los dioses que la examinaban con la mirada los miro nerviosa, dos tenían la cara seria, las otra dos mujeres una hipaba mientras su vestido era lleno de sangre reseca y la otra tenía tres cabezas, la cual reconoció siendo identificada como Hécate.

-¿Debo arrodillarme?¿O besarles los pies?¿Un sacrificio? ¿Corta un parte de mi cuerpo?-balbuceó nerviosa y inquieta.

Hecate y Apolo rieron ante las ocurrencias de la campeona de solo esbozó un débil sonrisa.

-Hécate, diosa..-Le extendió la mano para romper el silencio.

-Diosa de la Magia, la Hechicería, la Nigromancia, de las Encrucijadas, Conocimiento Trivial y de la Niebla-habló rápida emocionada olvidando los nervios, interrumpiendo, la miró sorprendida no había mucha personas que reconocieran sus títulos.

El dios con alas se acercó para presentarse.

-Tanatos...-

-Dios de la muerte pacífica-Murmuró volviendo a ponerse nerviosa ante esa mirada cruel y seria.

Alguien carraspeó detrás del Dios este se hizo un lado, allí fue cuando Lily palideció su pies flaquearon, tenían enfrente al mismísimo Hades, con su mirada severa y despiadada.

-Hades, Dios de la muerte y la riqueza, es mi padre no le tengas miedo-habló Bianca detrás de la pelirroja Potter-Mírale, nunca bajes la mirada ante nadie aunque sea un dios.-Esta vez dijo la voz de Diana.

El dios le miró altivamente aunque su ojos ya no mostraban el toque severo sino tranquilidad con el que tenía con su hermana Hestia, ella siempre le calmaba con sus palabras, se apartó dejando a Artemisa que temblaba.

-Artemisa, diosa de la cacería-Murmuró a la vez que la abrazó inesperadamente-Mucha gracias, tienes un gran corazón-musitó débilmente, Lily sonrió débil y deshizo el abrazo a la vez que habló.

-Lily Potter, campeona de Hestia y bruja.-se presentó con una sonrisa.

El ambiente se relajo, los dioses comenzaron hablar entre ellos, cuando las dos fantasmas se le acercaron.

-Hola, soy Diana hija de Artemisa creada por la luna y una gota de mortal-hablo primera- Tengo 103 años-

-Bianca Di Angelo, hija de Hades, pero llamame Angela Bianchis es así como llaman en esta vida-

-Liliane Luna Potter, hija de magos y campeona de Hestia, la menor de mis hermanos-murmuró tímida.

-Oye, Liliane…-la pelirroja miro mal a la otra pelirroja mayor.-Lily, gracias por ayudarnos.

-¿Amigas?-pregunto la pelinegra a la jóvenes, la menor de todos soltó un chillido de emoción sus ojos brillaron ante la tristeza que tenía, sentía alegría.

-Amigas-dijeron al unísono una tranquila y otra emocionada.

Así que pasaron charlando primero de la vida de Bianca hasta luego que hubiera renacido con el nombre de Angela Bianchis de cómo había llegado al campamento con Daniel.

-Es un hijo de Apolo-declaro Diana cuando acabo de relatar-Daniel es hijo de Apolo-

Apolo interrumpió para despedirse en lo que Diana se acercó a su madre para hablar.

-Gracias, por salvar a mi hijo-agradeció el dios del sol.

-No es nada, igualmente necesitaba algo de acción en mi vida-bromeó.

-La manticora era el mismo con el que empezó, lo ha dicho Tanatos-confesó rápidamente.

-Una cosa, tu hijo Daniel tenía algo diferente en su aura ¿quien era su madre Apolo?-unió los rompecabezas que la dudas que rondaban en aquel semidiós, el dios cambio su expresión a una tensa para luego responder.

-Su madre era hija de Elpis, el tiene el poder de la Esperanza y un poder mío algo que nadie de mis hijos lo posee, solo uno lo poseyó pero eso forma un poco del nacimiento de Diana y no es hora de contar todos lo secretos detrás de la vida de Diana, pero volviendo al tema Daniel es el portador del don del Oráculo.-testifico.-Adios chicas espero que todo salga bien, os dejo en buenas manos, Cuídalas Asclepio-se despidió desapareciendo con otro dioses a la vez que Lily cerró los ojos.

Así los meses pasaron, Asclepio se los primeres meses curando las heridas que habían causado, las de Angela eran muchas mientras las de Bianca no eran mucho, así durante un vez al mes Hestia vistaba a Lily donde ese dia Hestia se la pasaba junto Lily que sus ojos habían recuperado un brillo feliz, durante el tiempo que Asclepio que se pasaba en el proceso de Lily le ayudaba con la indicaciones de Asclepio, la pelirroja se había convertido en su ayudante, el cual el dios estaba muy año paso asi como Lily cumplio los 11 años y con ella la duda de ir a Hogwarts, tan solo faltaba unas semanas para septiembre, Daian recuperó su cuerpo con el que rápidamente se acostumbró a su cuerpo pero Bianca cayó en un sueño profundo.

-Asclepio, Bianca tiene de vuelta su sangre semidiosa pero creo que el problema es que ella es una hija de la muerte debe estar luchando por cual lado de ir,muerte o vida, solo necesita un empujó-comentó mientras poso una mano en su frente y un destello plateado la envolvió mientras Asclepio le miraba en silencio afirmando lo dicho y Lily dormía en el sillón del lugar muy cansada después de hacer su turno.


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4 UN AÑOS DESPUÉS**

 ** _Narrador Omnisciente_**

Era un año lo que había pasado, un mes desde que Diana recuperó la vida al igual que Bianca no despertó. Durante ese lapso de tiempo Lily, Diana y Bianca se habían hecho muy amigas, la pelirroja menor trabaja como ayudante de Asclepio y manteniendo el lugar tranquilidad con su don que con solo su presencia mantenía todo tranquilo.

Hoy se cumplía un año desde la muertes de la dos jóvenes al igual que también hoy había una fiesta en el Olimpo, Asclepio se había ido a la fiesta hace rato pero tenía una opresión en el pecho un presentimiento de que algo malo ocurrirá, se giró a ver a Lily que yacía dormida en el sofá tranquilamente eso la relajó.

-Bianca, despierta te dado mi poder, ahora es tu decisión-murmuró intranquila, la miró fijamente no había cambiado en nada, parece que desde que murieron su cuerpos no crecieron, Asclepio dijo hasta que no se comience un rutina normal no podría crecer debía acostumbrarse era un estado de congelación.

Como acto del destino abrió los ojos, mostrando unos ojos plateados.

-Huyan, lo ha descubierto esta hiendo al Inframundo- musitó con la voz seca antes de volver a su profundo estado de coma. Diana tardó en procesar cuando justo cayó un rayo a los lejos.

-¡Lily, despierta!-gritó asustada mientras cogía una mochila y cogía medicinas que seguramente lo necesitaría y a despertó desorientada para luego a Diana desesperada recogiendo cosas.-¡Nos han descubierto hay que recoger!-exclamó espabilando a la dormilona.

Lily rápidamente se levantó y cogió otra mochila comenzó a guardar más medicamentos y algunas ropas.Rápidamente recogieron todo, vieron a cuerpo de Bianca se acercaron a ella, Diana cogía de la mano de la pelinegra y la otra a la pelirroja.

-Vayamos a Londres la casa de mis padres, Grimmauld Place, Londres-musitó sin más opciones de refugio, la menor.

-Lo conozco-susurró a la vez que hacían aparición justo cuando un rayo cayó cerca del templo.

Un tirón las llevó a la calle de Grimmauld Place, el cambio de horario era mucho aquí era de madrugada, Diana le dio la mochila a Lily para después cargar a Bianca en su espalda cuando se sorprendió al ver que no pesaba mucho, caminaron muy poco cuando llegaron a al número 12 donde Diana y Bianca pudieron pasar perfectamente la casa sin necesidad de preguntar o hacer un hechizo para deshacerlo, tener ascendencia mitológica bloqueaba algunas protecciones mágicas. Se apresuraron hacia la puerta, Lily toco el timbre, a la vez que rápidamente abrieron la puerta dejando ver a un hombre de pelo azabache, piel clara y de ojos verdes puestas unas gafas redondas.

-Papá déjanos pasar-pidió Lily para entrar rápidamente y cerrar la puerta ante un sorprendido Harry, la hija de los Potter's avanzó hacia la sala que no había cambiado nada después de su partida. Allí dejaron a Bianca que dormía todavía, Diana frunció el ceño cuando vio que sudaba y estaba caliente, pero Lily no se dio cuenta y se acercó a su padre.

-¿Que ha pasado?-preguntó Harry saliendo de su estupefacción al volver a ver a su hija.

-Nada, papá-Le sonrió débilmente.

-¿Nada? qué hace esa pobre niña allí inconsciente-Murmuró algo enfadado.

-Una emboscada-soltó intimidada la pelirroja menor.

-Lily está ardiendo en fiebre.-formuló y se puso a pensar-Busca la poción pimentónica-

Ella comenzó a buscar en el bolso de Diana pero Harry utilizó su varita.

- _Accio_ poción pimentónica-conjuró y de allí salió un frasco que rápidamente la cogió en el aire y se acercó para tenderla a Diana que abrió un poco la boca de Bianca y se lo vertió a lo que ella se lo bebió con dificultad todavía inconsciente. Así a Bianca se le comenzaron a salir humo por las orejas cuando el señor Potter la cargó para llevarla hacia la habitación de invitados. Seguido de la jóvenes que se abrazaban fuertemente, todavía temían que entre los magos le encontrasen.

Parecían que había hecho ruido porque se encontraron con Ginny Potter a la que se el aguaron los ojos al ver a su hija ni olvidemos a sus hermanos que miraban escondido a través de la puerta y salieron rápidamente al ver que era su hermana.

Lily se aferró a Diana que le envió un sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Señor Potter, gracias por darnos hospedaje pero debemos hablar en privado usted, Lily y yo-habló en tono serio a lo que él asintió rápidamente y fue a dejar al cuerpo de Bianca bien acomodada.-Mejor hablemos aquí, no queremos alejarnos mucho de Bianca-murmuró mientras Lily asentía y cerraba la puerta.

-Lily el hechizo silenciador-pidió amablemente Diana.

- _muffliato-_ extendió su mano hacia la puerta.

-Ahora podemos hablar-susurro Diana.

-¡Papá!¡Te extrañe!-se abalanzó Lily hacia su padre llena de alegría sorprendiendolo.

-Lily¿Qué tal?¿Te Han tratado bien?¿Te portas bien?-Le bombardeó de preguntas mientras sus ojos se aguaron al ver lo mucho que cambió su hija con tan solo un año, su cabello más largo hecho un trenza, un poco más alta y un sonrisa plasmada en su cara y su ojos llenos de alegría.

-Muy bien, he aprendido mucho y mamá Hestia me ha enseña muy bien mis poderes, Diana me enseño un poco hacer Magia sin varita.-Le comenzó a explicar como lo había pasado durante todo el tiempo.

-Así que has aprendido mucho sobre sanación-Murmuró.

-Así es Señor Potter, ella nos cuidó durante este tiempo junto otro...Dios-habló Diana sería.

-Ustedes son las que necesitaban ayuda pero ella..-la miro algo asustado.-Algo pasó- las miro deduciendo su llegada tan repentina.

-Tuvimos que huir, _él_ se enteró que no había muerto, fue gracias a Bianca que me aviso tuvimos tiempo para huir, pero señor Potter no se preocupe Bianca y yo nos iremos solo hasta que Lily entre a Hogwarts-le afirmó para no ser demasía molestia.

-¿Quien dijo que voy a ir a Hogwarts?-refunfuñó Lily con los brazos cruzados.

-Tienes los 11 años eres una semidiosa y bruja debes instruirte en la Magia-

-Pero yo quiero ir con ustedes-comentó

-Tu y tus padres deciden-concluyó y Lily miró a su padre que después hablarían.

-¿Por que ella está en ese estado?-Le señaló y después la joven adolescente.

-Ella no puede despertar porque está en una especie de limbo la vida o la muerte, además esta fiebre no es normal, está demasiado conectada con el Inframundo debe haber pasado muy peligroso que la haya colapsado.-explicó su hipótesis-Nos iremos a Japón, tengo a conocidos allí es un lugar donde los Dioses no pueden ir.-bostezo algo cansada.

-Debes dormir -exigió a Lily mientras buscaba una manta en los armarios cuando lo encontró y se lo lanzó a Diana que se cubrió ella cogió una almohada y se tiró al suelo a dormir.

-Papa, salgamos-susurro despacio deshaciendo el hechizo.

Al salir vieron en la puerta a Ginny y los hermanos de Lily detrás de ella con una mirada ansiosa.

-Hola chicos-saludó con un sonrisa forzada

Ellos se lanzaron a su hermana desaparecida para abrazarla.

-¿Donde demonios te metiste?-dijo su hermano James después de deshacerse del abrazo al enfada.

Mal comienzo fue lo que hizo James, Lily se enfadó y se giró enfada a su habitación sin responderle.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Narrador Omnisciente**_

Era casi mediodía cuando toda a la familia Weasley llego al completo a Grimmauld Place 12 al saber la noticia de la llegada de Lily.

-Quiero ver a Lily-exigió el pequeño Hugo era su amiga y le había dejado solo con su primos que eran los mayores, con los cuales no habla mucho ya que parecían hablar en otro idioma riendo de sus propias aventuras en Hogwarts.

-Está durmiendo, Hugo-Le reprendió Hermione Weasley a lo que Hugo hizo un mueca.

-Vaya Harry vuelves a tener a la familia al completo-Le felicito Ron a su amigo.

-Si, Ron pero de lo que no estoy seguro es que si se va a quedar o no-Murmuró preocupado por la decisión de su hija.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó James.

-Lily no esta segura de ir a Hogwarts-respondió serio.

-Pero se desde que James entró quiere ir-comentó Albus.

-Ha visto que hay más opciones, chicos-intervino Hermione para calmar el ambiente como acto del destino Lily bajó de su escondite donde había estado escuchando todo.

-¿Papá tienes fruta?Hola Hugo después habló contigo a solas-su padre y Hugo asintieron.

Lily se dirigió a la cocina donde vio muchas frutas cogió algunas para ella y otra para Diana que todavía estaría durmiendo, suspiro con fastidio no quería ver todavía a su familia sin embargo volvió a la sala donde hizo una reverencia.

-Que tengan un buen día familia-subió por las escaleras hacia la habitación de invitados.

Entró lo primero que vio era como Bianca todavía dormía tranquilamente así que despertó a Diana para que comiera y ambas comieron charlando como siempre cuando tocaron un tema Hogwarts.

-He decidido no ir-habló.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó para asegurarse-¿Tus padres?.

-Mi padre estará de acuerdo iré contigo no te pienso abandonar pero ¿Podemos llevarnos a alguien?-preguntó con duda lo último.

-¿Quien es?-

-Hugo Weasley mi primo-Murmuró bajando la cara a lo que Diana la alzó.

-Nunca bajes la cara ante nadie Lily no la has bajado ante un dios y eso que has conocido a algunos, no la bajes ante mi ni a tu familia-Le advirtió-Pero sí que puede ir con nosotras seremos una gran familia-acepto con un sonrisa.

-Lo recordaré- la miró fijamente sonriendo-Hazme una trenza-pidió con ojos de cachorro.

-A veces olvido que puedes hacer eso y más cuando utilizas tu poder de empatía-musitó al desconcertada pero acepto.

Comenzaron hablar sobre la estadía aquí cuando estarían mientras Diana le hacía una trenza danesa.

-Me voy a duchar, tu puedes darle las vitaminas a Bianca antes que llegue tu visita-se escabullo al baño con un tono de advertimiento que no se porte mal con quien esté detrás de la puerta.

Suspiro y se fue a buscar en el bolso las vitaminas que estaban en jeringuillas cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

-Adelante-dijo de mala manera no debía ser descortés en casa de su padre pero no se podía controlar.

Los que vi entrar fue una maraña de pelo castaños con lo que identificó a la Tía Hermione quien lanzó un _muffliato_ a la puerta.

-¡Tía Hermione que gustó verte!-saludó alegre sin mirarle porque revisaba las jeringuillas.

-Tu padre me ha contado todo ahora estáis huyendo de...él-dijo algo enfadada.

-Si, Tía-afirmo-Sabía en los problemas que metía-inyectó una en brazos-Tu no sabías lo que sufría en esta casa-inyectó la última que necesitaba y las dos se quedaron en silencio aunque lo que rompía era la agua que caía de la ducha.

-¿Que?-la miró estupefacta no sabía eso.

-Si tía creo que es hora que todos sepan la verdad.-se levantó bruscamente y guardó las jeringuillas para salir de la habitación enfadada.

Bajo al salón donde eran todos reunido seguida de Hermione algo anonada.

-Yo sufrí en esta casa, sufrí el desprecio de mi propia madre, el de mi familia, mis hermanos-despotricó mirando a cada uno de los nombrados.-Soy la hija que Ginevra Potter que nunca debió nacer, justo cuando ella quería retomar su carrera de Quidditch o ¿me equivoco Ginevra?-la mira enfurecida pero ella apartó la mirada-Despreciada por mi familia, los Weasley's todos idolatran a mis hermanos James Sirius Potter y Albus Severus Potter los prefieren a ellos, todos los padres desearían tener como hijos a ellos, por eso sus hijos crecen con cierto rencor que esconden.-miró a sus primos que bajaron la mirada y después los padres de ellos evitaron la mirada de la pelirroja Potter.-Guardó rencor hacia mis hermanos que me dieron la espalda después de entrar a Hogwarts uno que se iba a cada momento a La Madriguera y otro que se la pasó en la Mansión Malfoy, ni me dirigió la palabra en la Navidad-negó con la cabeza-Pero aquí me ven todavía en pie todo gracias a mi mamá Hestia-Murmuró para ella misma pero todo los escucharon.-Qué puedo esperar en Hogwarts, el abandono de mis primos…-

-Lily cálmate-ordeno la voz tranquila de Diana.-Y ustedes vayan al grano puedo ver en sus rostros que quieren decir algo-

Bajo el último tramo de escalera cuando todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la presencia de la chica, algunos como James, Lorcan y Fred II se quedaron embobados.

-James aquí tienes a tu pelirroja-gritó rompiendo el silencio Teddy Lupin que era junto Victoire Weasley abrazados. James le guiño a Diana que era mayor que el que tan solo tenía 14 años esta le miro seriamente como si le quisiera matar ante insinúamiento.

-Sirius no lo vuelvas hacer si no quieres que utilice como conejillo de indias para mis flechas- amenazó a su hermano furiosa, se vio como James abría la boca pero su padre le interrumpió.

-El ministerio ha decidido celebrar un fiesta todas las familia mágicas han sido invitadas debes asistir-le miró suplicante.

-Claro, esta bien hace tiempo que no estoy entre magos-acepto con simpleza ya que Diana se puso a su lado y le pellizco en el brazo que solo vio Hermione que ahogó una risa.-¿Cuando és?-

-Mañana pasado-respondió Hugo ella suspiro pero formó una mueca cuando sintió una aura conocida moverse por el pasillo.

-Bianca-susurro al reconocer el aura subió velozmente detrás de ella Diana así como la familia Weasley y los Potter incluido.

Allí estaba Bianca apoyándose en la pared jadeando como si hubiera corrido una maratón Lily se le abalanzó para abrazarla y comenzar a sollozar.

-Tenía miedo que no volvieras-confesó separándose-Bianca, te extrañe, extrañe tu manera anticuada de hablar-

-Lily, estoy bien solo necesito hablar con Diana-pidió casi desfallecida.

-No estás bien, necesitas descanso-hablo Diana-¿Algun medimago?-preguntó al tumulto entre ellos alzó la mano Victoire haciéndose paso entre sus primos.

Bianca se recargaba en Diana y Lily todavía mareada no se acostumbraba el volver tener cuerpo.

-Solo necesito descanso y recuperación. Diana los escucho, hay gritos, súplicas, tu madre es el último grito que escucho…-se desmayó pero no cayó al suelo el hermano de Lily, James Potter la cargó ala estilo princesa mientras él vagaba en su mente a la vez que miró el rostro de Bianca pálido oliváceo lo que él le pareció atrayente sin embargo se fijó en sus ojeras realmente le preocupó, sacudió su cabeza ante tales pensamientos la dejó recostada en la cama.

-No se que tramas pero te advierto que no te metas en problemas con ella sino quieres salir mal parado-le advirtió Diana no obstante ella nunca debía prohibir algo a un Potter y más a uno que porta los nombres de dos merodeadores para el era tener que acercarse a la pelinegra que había captado su atención


	7. Charpter 6

**Capitulo 6 Huida de la fiesta.**

 **Narrado Omnisciente**

Dos días había pasado cuando Victoire le receto a Bianca que se aliméntese bien y que tenía cansancio extremo por lo que debía no hacer mucho esfuerzo. Hoy era la fiesta Lily le habían llevado en otro cuarto para que se preparara con sus primas dando un momento a solas de Diana y Bianca para hablar de temas confidenciales.

-¿Que ha pasado?-pregunto seria Diana cuando salió la rubia.

-No lo se estuve hablando con mamá me dijo lo que se avecina y la mentira que le dijo a padre-murmuró tocándose la cabeza.-Mis antepasados pertenecían a un linaje de semidioses donde yo sigo la descendencia todo conforma a partir de tres hermanos uno nace a partir de tu ya sabes...a partir...de un dios o diosa.

-Eso quiere decir que tu madre era la que seguía el linaje, tu eres la portadora del linaje-deducido con gravedad la noticia pero había algo que no encajaba- ¿Hay algo más?-

-Mamá ha dicho que antes de conocer a Hades trato con Zeus-confesó-Esto me ha dado varias hipótesis-Zeus nos quiso matar porque somos hijos de su ligue y su hermano Hades.-declaró con miedo.

Diana lo miró estupefacta , eso podría haber pasado-Pero en ese momento se reveló la profecía, Bianca- le recordó-En parte puede ser cierto.-murmuró para ella misma que escucho Bianca.

-Diana recuerdo lo que paso, Nico era con papa al pie de la escaleras para escapar y mamá era preparando el equipaje y yo bajaba las escaleras, el rayo cayó en la parte donde era mamá.-sollozo y la pelirroja la abrazo.

-Cambiemos de tema entonces ¿Tu madre era maga?-preguntó con curiosidad

-No, era Squib por lo que sus padres eran sangre pura su fue a vivir con su tío que la adoptó como hija y ella también le llamaba papá-relato lo que dijo su madre la pelinegra.-Ella lo ocultó vivió como una muggle pero dice que en Venecia todavía viven los Di Angelo, la mansión me pertenece.-

-¿Tu madre de que dios o diosa era hija?-preguntó fingiendo desinterés mientras cogía una caja donde eran los vestidos.

-Hija de Hécate-respondió mientras cogía su vestido negro para cambiarse.

-Interesante-rió Diana para entrar al baño para cambiarse.

Bajaron al salón ya cambiadas donde eran la pareja Potter preparada y sus hijos.

Diana vestía un vestido de color beige de tirantes, que le llegaban hasta un poco por encima de las rodilla, con tres capas de seda y su collar de luna que relucía en su cuello cargaba una mochila y unos zapatos de tacón alto de color blanco.

Bianca era de color negro que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, unas zapatillas negras, dándole a ver que tenia una mal gusto para vestir,

Poco después bajaron Rose y Lucy ambas con dos vestidos rojo que hacían conjunto con su cabellos pelirrojos.

-5 minutos-dijo a la pareja Potter, Rose para luego sentarse en el sillón de la sala

-Diana durante la fiesta..yo tengo una duda..-susurro nerviosa-Escuche una profecía, alguien con el lazo con la luna, hará caer al rey iré al departamento de misterios-

-Bianca..-la miró sorprendida-Tiene que ver conmigo-finalizó algo temerosa.

-¡No!-exclamó exaltada-Recuerda que tu me has nombrado como tu descendiente sin embargo la profecía no debe estar relaciona contigo no la has escuchado.-objetó con sensatez.

-Te acompañare-decidió

Bianca no se pudo negar ya que Lily bajó con un vestido morado algo corto para el gusto de Diana. Bianca, Harry, Albus y James, pero estos tres últimos se abstuvieron ante las miradas asesinas de Ginny, Rose y Lucy pero Diana y Bianca negaron con la cabeza.

Lily miró hacia la dirección de sus amigas semidiosa y asintió que tenía sus armas bien escondidas entonces se acercaron a la chimenea donde cogieron los polvo Flu para dirigirse al ministerio.

-¡Ministerio de Magia!-exclamó la Diana después de que Bianca se fuera.

Llegaron al ministerio donde todas la entrada salían personas, los invitados donde allí iban caminando un rato al atrio.

-Lily, estate atenta, nosotras nos vamos a ver un asunto-dijo con rapidez-Eres la menor de nosotras dos así que no te pondremos en peligro.- se excusó.

Los dos semidiosas se fueron sin esperar respuesta de la Potter.

-Iré con Hugo, tengo que saber si decisión-murmuró para ella misma para ver que su familia estaba con Hermione y Ron Weasley.

Se dirigió hacia ellos donde se dio cuenta que sus hermanos se perdieron entre la gente buscando a sus amigos, la pelirroja cogió de la mano a Hugo y se lo llevó a rastras, donde una vez alejados.

-¿Aceptas o no?- preguntó con una mirada tranquilizadoras.

-Acepto, no quiero estar solo con mis primos, tu sabes como son-se justifico pero Lily le cortó.

-Claro que lo se, mira que me ha hecho poner Rose y Lucy sin embargo Hugo -se quejo enseñando su vestido muy corto de altura.-Esa niña esta pérdida-aviso a su primo al ver una niña de su misma edad con una túnica de gala gris que resaltaba a su cabello platinado.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto al ver que la niña miraba todo con confusión.

-Si, lo he perdido a mis hermanos-respondió mirando a su alrededor-Me llamo Phoenix Malfoy, un gusto conocerlos-con algo de temor dijo su apellido

-Hugo Weasley-con un sonrisa sin todavía procesar-¿Malfoy?Vaya no sabia que tenían mas hijos-

-Lily Potter, un gusto seguro que ya conocerás a mi hermano Severus es amigo de tu hermano Scorpius-dijo la pelirroja con un sonrisa tranquilizante haciendo soltar un suspiro de calma de la Malfoy.-Mira este creo que ese es tu hermano-señaló a un niño de pelo platinado.

-Si, ya lo recuerdo Potter-habló con odio-El acaparador de hermanos, desde que lo conoció son como uña y carne. Nosotros sus hermanos no ha abandonado ni creo que recuerda que existimos-

-Te entendemos- Dijeron al unísono los dos pelirrojos.-¡No me copies!-

Los dos plateados rieron ante la pelea que comenzaron.

-Hydrus Malfoy un gusto conocerlos-Se presentó el mellizo de Phoenix.

Los dos Weasley se presentaron iniciando una conversación donde Hydrus se enteró sobre la relación de Lily con su hermanos era de lo peor.

-Vaya eso si que es intenso-hablo sorprendido y todos rieron.

Mientras tanto las dos semidiosas llegaron algo chamuscadas a la sala de profecías,Bianca jadeo recuperando el aire.

-¿Y ahora hay demasiadas bolas?-Dijo Diana algo aburrida de ver solo bolas.

-Dejarnos guiar-murmuró algo ida sus ojos plateados perdieron su brillo.

Bianca camino sin rumbo por los pasillos seguida de Diana preocupada, donde ella la perdió miró a su alrededor corrió por los pasillos cuando chocó con Bianca, quedando ella en el suelo.

-Lo siento-se disculpó pero no recibió respuesta.

-¡Aquí!-cogió la profecía del estante de abajo.

 _La luna y la muerte solo será una_

 _Cuatro magos y dos mestizas con la fuga comenzarán._

 _La luna de realzará, junto sus compañeros_

 _Todo acaba en el solsticio de verano,_

 _el secreto se revelará._

 _La destrucción del dios con su último aliento,_

 _la luna castigará llevándose con ella,_

 _al dios prepotente._

 _Pero aguanta esto no acaba aquí,_

 _este es el principio de un largo camino._

Nos miramos aterradas cuando Bianca cogió del brazo y hizo viaje sombra llevándola otra vez al atrio donde miraron desesperada a un vestido morado con un pelirroja a la vez que guardaron la profecía en su mochila. La vieron cuando se escuchó una explosión y parte del techo colo en pedazos. Bianca al ver que iban a caer, extendió su manos piedras se pararon y Diana les hizo añicos a la vez que invitados desaparecen a través de la chimeneas Corrieron hacia Lily donde era tres manticoras ella se protegía con un escudo, ella les vio aliviada cuando aparecieron que en un minuto la dos chicas se deshicieron de dos pero la última, era muy fuerte. Bianca se salvó por poco ante que le golpee la cola de la manticora.

-Bianca Di Angelo-se relamió los labios-Ahora si que no te escapas-mostró sus diente cuando allí fue que Bianca se dio cuenta que era el mismo que el del campamento.-Campeona de Hestia a ti tendré que esperar Zeus te busca.. -giro hacia Lily pero no acabo ya que Diana le clavo con la espada suya en la espalda. Se hizo polvos, allí fue cuando el dúo de semidiosas que Lily no era sola estaba su primo y dos mellizos de pelo platinado. Varios gritos se hicieron presentes de los invitados que no pudieron huir al ver las armas que cargaban Bianca y Diana, las comenzaron acusar sin más remedio Diana hizo aparición cogiendo la mano a Bianca y a Lily que cogia a Hugo que agarraba a Hydrus y este a su melliza Phoenix, así llevándose a unos integrantes más de lo predicho hacia Japón. Lejos de los problemas donde el peligro no llegaría.


	8. Charpter 7

CAPITULO 7 CONOCIENDO OTRA MAGIA

 _ **Narrador Omnisciente**_

 _ **Nagoya, Prefectura de Achi, Japón.**_

Cayeron en el suelo concretamente en el Hisaya Odori Park, las tres semidiosas se levantaron alertas después mareados por las aparición conjunta con ganas de vomitar los otros acompañantes sin tener idea donde están.

-Estamos en Japón-anunció Diana.- Los mellizos no se si deberían volver a casa.-mirando a los rubios platinados.-Lily, explica-ordenó amablemente estaba algo estresa y no decir Bianca parecía desde que vio a esa manticora había palidecido mucho.

-Ustedes ya saben los problemas que tenemos en casa y también lo viven-asintieron para que continuase.

-Guerra, muertes rodea la magia-anunció Bianca que se mantenido en silencio- Algo había en el ministerio, muerte.

-Es el velo de muerte-Comentó Hydrus.-Se encuentra en el departamento de misterios.-finalizó ante las miradas de los presentes.

-Lo han corrompido hay almas que han escapado, malignas con sed de sangre, poder y destrucción.-Murmuró agarrándose del cabello.

-¿Quiénes sois?-preguntó con un tono de desconfiada.

-Diana, hija de Artemisa soy una semidiosa-se presentó cuando esto los rubios se rieron sin creérselo.-Eso monstruos comen semidioses al igual que existe la mágica porque no la mitología.-concluyó.

-Hija de Hades, Bianca Di Angelo-musitó algo abrumada.

-¿Di Angelo?-musitó Hydrus muy pálido y ella asintió sin mucho interés.

-No seréis de otra época-el miedo apareció en la cara de joven.

Asintieron.

-Tu madre fue Maria Di Angelo-afirmó la pelinegra asintió.-Según lo rumores de esa familia-Ella fue una Squib que heredó el don de la adivinación pero no se puedo saber si era verdad puedes que lo hayas heredado.-

-No lo creo mi padre nunca supo que era una semidiosa, mi madre era hija de Hécate, no lo sé son tantas dudas-apretó los puños.

-Nosotros te ayudaremos si es verdad lo que dices que hay algo que ha corrompido la Magia debemos descubrirlo.-habló Hydrus mientras su hermana asentía.-Así que somos bienvenidos al grupo de los incomprendidos.-bromeó pero se ganó malas miradas.

-De acuerdo lo hemos resuelto así que caminemos la casa de Yumiko está a unas cuadras.-dijo Diana mientras emprendió camino hacia la salida del parque.

Llegaron hasta la calle Uonotana Dori 2.

-En este callejón está su casa-avisó.

Caminamos hasta llegar a una casa que tenía una gran puerta de madera, algo antigua, Diana tocó el timbre.

Al poco de unos segundos una joven de 18 años abrió la puerta, de cabello negro ojos marrones y piel blanca.

-Diana-Murmuró mirándola sorprendida luego nos miró y frunció el ceño.-Pasen-Finalmente dijo

-Chicos quedaros aquí debo hablar con Yumiko-Nos avisó Diana dejándonos en la entrada de la casa y ella entró a la a la casa.

Todos se quedaron mirando la casa era del estilo japonés pero había toques modernos, de dos plantas.

La fachada de la casa era de color verde oscuro, en interior era moderno pero tenía algunos toques tradicionales de la casa japonesa como el _Genkan_ , donde se descalza para caminar sobre el _tatami_ , la puerta y ventanas eran corredizas.

Pasó un rato cuando volvieron a salir amb con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenidos a Japón el centro de la magia antigua-habló en un perfecto inglés.

-En estos momentos me doy cuenta que aquí se habla japones ni yo tengo ni la menor idea-susurro Bianca queriéndose dar un tortazo.

-Diana me ha hablado de la situación ya estáis en edad de ir aprender la magia por eso no debéis faltar a clases por eso ahora vosotros cuatro debéis ir a la escuela de magia de Mahoutokoro pero ya ha comenzado el curso así que inmediatamente haremos las cosas asi una amiga tiene un giratiempo lo ha modificado para que funciendo por meses, así que esta es vuestra misión tienes que dar tres vueltas para caer en abril, el de abril varios paiños gigantes recogerán a los alumnos poseedores de magia, os recogerán porque yo ya he preparado todos tengo cuatro matrículas para éis hasta finales de febrero, espero que estudiéis bien que tengais buenas notas.-comenzó a explicar señalando a los mellizos Malfoy , Hugo y Lily.

-¿Y Diana y Bianca?-preguntó Lily

-Con Bianca hemos de preparar un papeleo y Diana tambien-mintio muy bien pero Bianca se dio cuenta.

-¿Y los materiales y varitas?-

-La matrícula os dará los materiales y la varitas tienen solución los primeros años en sólo haréis magia sin varita y después desde los 14 utilizaremos la varita.-informó Yumiko.

-¿Como sabes que íbamos a venir?-preguntó con cautela Phoenix.

-Bueno tengo un don puedo ver visiones y os he visto en estas vosotros formareis en la guerra al igualmente que _Shi to tsuki no yogen-_ dijo lo último en japonés que nadie entendió menos Diana y Bianca que se tenso pudo entenderlo que la mirada de Diana lo acallo.

-¿Pero como hablamos japonés?-se quejó Hugo

Yumiko rodó los ojos-Poción, os dará una poción la tomareis una vez hagáis hecho el salto de tiempo.-notifico con exasperación.

Alguien toco el timbre Diana inmediatamente fue abrir dejando ver a una joven de 19 años de cabello castaño de ojos azules y morena.

\- Maria Jose pero llamenme MariJo-se presentó su acentos se notaba que era alguien proveniente de habla española.-Tenga tres vueltas recordad las reglas de viajar en el tiempo, que lo paseis bien y tomad la poción -dio cuatro frascos de un líquido blanco.

Se pusieron la cadena, Lily sostuvo el giratiempo y dio tres vueltas cuando desaparecieron.

-Ahora si diganme porque entiendo el japones y porque se han ido y tu amiga ha mentido Diana-la mirada seria hizo tensar a todos.

-Pasemos a tomar un poco el té, porque esto será largo-murmuró la morena entrado pero sacando los zapatos, Bianca la imito y se fueron al salón.


	9. Charpter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8 YANKEE**

 _-...dialogo en cursiva hablan otro idioma...-_

 **Narra Bianca.**

Todas tomamos asiento cuando Diana comenzó hablar a la vez que tome un sorbo del té.

-Entendiste el japonés porque yo al convertirte en descendiente mia te di un poco de mi por eso mis ojos han cogido un plateado con un toque marrón una parte mortal me está invadiendo-habló.-Además Lily y ellos son parte de la profecía cuando los viste en la fiesta juntos no fue casualidad, Yumiko se ha estado contactando con los padres de los mellizos, con el señor Potter y la señora Granger ella ve el futuro ella siempre supo sobre la profecía por eso quiero que aprendas ese don Bianca, los que dijo el chico Malfoy es verdad tu madre lo heredó pero su familia no lo supo hasta que ella ya te tuvo a ti la siguiente portadora-explico mientras Yumiko asentia.

-Además de esto aqui no todas somos santa hemos hecho actos de que nos arrepentimos-hablo Yumiko mirándome yo baje la cabeza yo lo había dejado abandonado a Nico pero tarde o temprano nosotros dos hubiéramos cogido diferentes caminos.-Hemos sidos expulsadas del colegio Mahoutokoro y hemos aprendido cosas que se enseña allí pero a un estilo diferente.-

-Yumiko quiere decir que aprenderás la adivinación, el poder de los elementos, magia antigua, la nigromancia, la rúnica, muchas cosas Bianca-se intentó explicar Diana pero lo entendí quería decir que aprendería sobre la magia de la más inofensiva a la más peligrosa y prohibida-

Asentí así dando por comenzado las clases, el primer mes comenzo asi de 4 de la mañana hasta las 11 de la noche entrenado lunes, miércoles y jueves con Yumiko la magia oscura y solo dos horas de adivinación. Martes y viernes con MariJo aprendiendo magia rúnica, la sanación y inofensiva. Los fines de semana entrenamiento de armas y cuerpo a cuerpo con Diana. Los meses pasaron asi como llego la carta de Lily diciendo que todo iba bien pero que le exigia mucho este año ya que el próximo comenzará un torneo de magos importante entre las ocho escuelas más importantes sin embargo cuando Lily, Hugo y los mellizos volvieron a la escuela después de navidad llegó a la casa de Yumiko una joven de 15 años cabello negros y ojos oscuros de una piel blanca vestida de uniforme de marinera pero de color oscuro.

 _-Magic, ¿qué haces aquí?-_ preguntó en japonés Yumiko algo enfadada mientras yo me mantenía escondida.

 _-Vengo a ver a la novata la quiero en mis filas si tan importante que falteis MariJo y tu-_ le recordó la chica.

 _-No, Magic ella no formará de tus filas-_ apareció Diana sería.

 _-Con más razón la quiero ahora en mis filas -_ exigió _-Mis compañeras me están enviando aprendices que no sirven asi que vengo por la vuestra-_

 _-¿Por qué me quieres?-_ salí del escondite tenía interés de o que hablan

 _-Porque he sentido tu aura desde que pise esta casa eres muy poderosa-_

 _-Bianca no la hagas caso-_ me ordeno _-Yo me unire ya lo hice una vez no hace falta que manches su alma-propuso a la chica que creo que se llamaba Magic._

 _-La quiero a ella unete a mi clan Bianca-_ me ofreció.

 _-¿De qué hablas?-_ pregunté.

 _-¿Que no te han hablado de lo que son? -_ rio cínicamente. _-Vaya, vaya bueno aquí muy pocas personas son admitidas a la escuela Mahoutokoro o expulsadas y aquí el resultado-_ señaló así misma. _-Nos convertimos en esto a lo que llaman esto los muggles...las Yankees.-_ la mire incrédula entonces recordé lo que dijo Diana.

 _-Diana, tu fuiste …-_ Le mire algo impresionada pero ella esquivó mi mirada.

 _-¡Basta!Magic no sigas con esto-_ advirtió Yumiko enfadada y ella rió pero volvió a recomponerse.

 _-Están muriendo el clan Kisuro están matando a muchos, el clan Sawane han matado a la líder, Yuki ha tomado el mando.-_ suplicó.

 _-Bianca no aceptes una vez entras en esto no hay manera de salir, nosotras lo aceptamos porque en ese momento sentíamos el despareció de la sociedad mágica y nuestro padres, un alumno expulsado o no admitido en Mahoutokoro, era lo peor que podía pasar-_ habló Diana desesperada.

 _-Yo aceptaré a cambio de algo-c_ ogí aire.

Magic sonrió malvadamente pero sabía que aceptaría.

 _-Acepto dime que es lo que quieres-_

 _-Juro ser parte de tu equipo a cambio que Diana, Yumiko y MariJo dejen el clan-_ sonreí al estilo cínico de ella.

Su sonrisa desapareció pero regañadientes aceptó.

 _-Vamos no volverás hasta que acabemos con ellos_ -me notifico yo asentí miré a la chicas con una débil sonrisa. _-Chicas disfrutad de una vida ordinaria que tenéis.-_ me cogió de la mano y desaparecemos con un tirón sin darme tiempo de despedirme.

Aparecimos en una escuela algo destartalado con una placa que ponía clan Yukiho, entramos a la escuela algunos grafitis pintados en la pared, en cada aula había gente algunos comían otra practicaban magia, otro dormían y otro peleaban entre ellos.

 _-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunte con curiosidad._

 _-Yokosuka, prefectura de Kanagawa-_ respondió sin interés _-¿Eres igual que Diana, una semidiosa?-p_ reguntó con interés mientras subíamos la escalera.

 _-Si, soy hija de Hades-_ musité sin mucho entusiasmo.

 _-¿Que te han enseñado?-_ pregunto ya en el pasillo de la última planta.

 _-Sanación, magia inofensiva es decir lo que enseñan en el Mahoutokoro, nigromancia, adivinación, elemental, rúnica y más.-_ enumere intentando recordar todo lo que aprendí llegaba un nivel normal no era principiante ni experto.

 _-Bueno has hecho combate cuerpo y con armas-_ afirmó evaluandome y yo asenti- _¿Has hecho combate de armas mágicas?-_ preguntó.

Negué y ella sonrió.

 _-Bueno lo veremos ahora-_ viendo por la ventana donde había un grupo de chica vestida de rockera y tenían rapado mitad del cabello, comenzó a correr hacia abajo y yo la segui.

Una vez llegamos la chicas que habíamos encontrado se apartaron ante la llegada de Magic algunas se inclinaron.

Allí encontramos a un chica con un uniforme igual que el de Magic pero ella estaba de espalda donde ponia lider clan Majitsu, una vez Magic llegó al centro la líder aquella se giro dejando ver su cara sádica y sus ojos mostraban sed de sangre.

 _-Hoy no lucharé Litsu pero dejaré a mi aprendiz esta será su prueba para ver si es merecedora de pertenecer al clan-_ hablo extendiendo las manos y indicándome que me acercara.

Un vez llegue allí me fije tenia como unos 17 años su cabello teñido de blanco ojos oscuros de cuerpo corpulento a diferencia de mi que era algo delgaducha.

Ella me sonrió sádica sacando un espada de una de su compañeras de clan, toque mi anillo de calavera donde apareció mi espada dignos de los hijos de Hades, todos retrocedieron al ver mi imponente espada.

Ella me atacó pero vi como le equivale al poco de darme un estocada cuando le di en la nuca con el mango de la espada haciéndola caer al suelo así como su camarada me comenzaron atacar cuando decidí utilizar mis poderes de hija de Hades varios esqueletos, ordenandoles que las dejasen inconscientes.

 _-El Clan Majitsu su lema es morir o vencer, mata a la líder-_ me gritó Magic entre la gente allí parada sin hacer nada junto mis nuevas compañeras de clan.

Un zumbido atravesó mi cabeza al tal mención de matar pero sacudí la mano ella me advirtieron a lo que pasaría, me gire a mi oponente allí esperaba rabiosa con sus ojos llenos de ira y enfado, grito para abalanzarse a mi cuando cogi aire y con solo una estocada se lo clave en el estómago de su bocas salió sangre y sus ojos perdieron el brillo de la vida.

 _-Bienvenida Center-_ me palmeo la espalda Magic sin saber que este seria mi próximo apodo donde todos temerán de lo que me convertí bajar la cabeza ante toda esa gente que se convertiría en mi nueva familia, mire de reojo donde las vi, sus rostros mostraban desconsuelo sabia lo que vendria mas Yumiko, un época se vendria donde conocería mi parte sanguinaria.

Emprendí camino hacia la escuela ante el festejo del clan y la partida del clan Majitsu, ya había manchado mis manos.


	10. Charpter 9

-... _Texto en cursiva...-Significa que lo personajes que hablan otro idioma entre guiones en este caso es el Japones._

 **Narra Bianca**

Dos meses pasaron ahora estábamos junto otros clanes luchando contra el Clan Kisuro, varias de nuestro clan murieron y otros clanes.

Me encontraba en la posición de francotiradores.

Desde lejos vi como retrocedía y invoqué varios guerreros esqueletos pero salieron momias y los guerreros esqueletos.

-¡ _Lo tengo!_ -exclamé avisando a las otras francotiradores de nuestro clan tenía en la mida a el líder.-¡ _Ocúpense...-_ cuando un tiro de una pistola sonó en mi cabeza una y otra vez era como si todo se callaran en ese momento poden apreciar la parada de la pelea, la vez el jefe de ese clan gritó la retirada. Aparte la vista de la arma mire al campo de batalla allí vi como Magic me miraba con una sonrisa tranquila y cayó al suelo le habían disparado tres balas le encajaron en el pecho uno le llegó al corazón, pero para mi fui solo uno a lo que escuche sonar.

Corrí hacia ella inmediatamente aparte a la gente demasiado conmocionada.

 _-Magic dime que bromeas-_ sollocé un aferrandome a la idea que abriera sus ojos oscuros.

Mi uniforme se manchó de su sangre cuando caí en la realidad se podía oler a muerte

 _-Que mi padre te reciba con honores, fuiste una persona leal y valiente aunque a primera vista fueses alguien egocéntrica y egoísta._ -recordé como días después de haber llegado, ella se comportaba muy amable y sonriente con sus personas de confianza.- _Dios salve a Magic nuestra líder._ -Deje su cuerpo tendido en el suelo.

Todos se arrodillaron cuando el sonido de los coches de patrulla anunciaba su llegada.

Recogimos rápidamente y limpiamos las huellas nuestras y desaparecimos hacia a la escuela. Cada una fue a sus lugares me dirigí a la última planta justo a las cuatro princesas celestiales cada una se sentó en su sillón yo fui la única que se quedó parada.

- _¿Quien será la próxima líder?-_ dijo Yuki una chica de cabello azul teñido de piel Morena de origen mexicano de ojos avellanas era la cuarta princesa de 3 restantes.

 _-Annie es la siguiente de ser la líder pero tú Center eras la mano derecha de Magic_ \- habló Yui la tercera al princesa era japonesa de cabello negro con mechas rojas piel clara de ojos marrones oscuros.

 _-Magic ya no esta con nosotras mi trato con ella acabo pero seguiré aquí hasta que matemos al líder y volveré dónde está Diana, cuando acabe eso Annie tú conseguirás el liderazgo_ -di un posibilidad no pasaría todo mi vida aquí tendría que volver con Diana y Lily que ya debería volver en estas fechas.

 _-Estamos de acuerdo_ -dijo Suu la segunda princesa al mando. Sonreí débilmente y me acerqué lentamente al sillón donde se sentaba Magic y detrás del sillón se encontraba la bandera con el símbolo del clan una estrella de seis puntas en el centro un flor de loto.

Me senté cuando ella se pararon y se inclinaron.

Nos quedamos en silencio cuando poco después ellas salieron para dar el nombramiento de la nueva líder sin embargo me fundí en la sombra para llegar a la casa de Yumiko toque el timbre cuando Diana abrió la puerta tenía un sonrisa plasmada pero la cambió a un asustado al verme, me había olvida cambiarme la ropa tenía todavía los restos de sangre.

- _Vengó a dar una noticia, la líder del Clan Futsya ha muerto_ -anuncié cuando Diana me dejó entrar a la vez que Yumiko dejó caer un ramo de flores.

 _-¿Cómo?_ -preguntó MariJo

Sonreí débilmente y comencé a relatar.

 _-Habíamos hecho alianzas acordamos en quedar en un parking del puerto de Yokosuka, ellos llegaron revele a una francotiradora cuando tenía a mi objetivo sin embargo alguien disparó a Magic, huimos de allí al escuchar a la policía, avísenme cuando sea el entierro, por favor_ -pedí con un tono de angustia.

 _-Bianca no lo dudes iremos a la escuela a avisar el entierro hablaremos con su madre-_ me dijo Diana abrazándome, me limpie la lagrimas di un paso atrás para irme de allí cuando MariJo preguntó.

 _-¿Quien es la líder?_ -me miró inquisitiva ella conocían muy bien la reglas un clan no podía quedarse sin líder si esta misma muere en batalla y eso mismo continuaba la persona de confianza de la fallecida o la segunda al mando se convierte en líder

No respondí solo huí fundiéndose en las sombras.

Volví a la escuela en la sala de las jefas, me senté en el sillón. Intente calmar cuando conseguí mantenerme seria. La convocaría. Chasquee los dedos demandando presencia de Magic. Una esfera blanca apareció que fue tomando forma de una persona de Magic allí parada con un sonrisa tranquila, puesto se mismo uniforme que el de hace unas horas su cabello trenzado en una trenza que le hizo yo misma.

 _-Center-_ me llamó con su voz suave- _Acaba con ellos, por favor-_ me pidió con lágrimas en los ojos.

 _-¿Por qué?_ -pregunté porque quería que acabase con ellos.

- _Mi hermana tenía 11 años cuando la expulsaron de Mahoutokoro en ese tiempo yo tenía 12 años ella se unió al clan de Kirio de Fukuoka, mi madre y yo nunca supimos de ella desde su expulsión mi madre entró una depresión y yo le prometí que la buscaría de eso pasó tres malditos años a lo que deje la escuela y me uní a este clan con el sobrenombre de Magic, a lo que en futuro me convertiría en la líder, mi hermana se llama Kaede Yamamoto, durante estos años solo supe que se llamaba Jun en su clan, protegela y acaba con esto_.-dicho su confesión desapareció yo suspire pesadamente me puse la manos en la cabeza.

 _-Lo prometo Karen_ -susurre diciendo su nombre de verdad para luego levantarme para ir a donde mis aposentos a descansar.

Las cuatro princesa celestiales y yo estábamos reunidas después de una semana, discutimos sobre la estrategia para el 23 de mayo donde se dice que gracias a un infiltrada nos comunicó en los almacenes el clan Kisuro, allí se celebraría una fiesta para el líder donde firmaría un contrato de que lo haría ricos. Sin embargo callamos cuando alguien abrió la puerta dejando ver una cabello pelirrojo, una cabellera negra, otra castaña y otra mata de pelo pelirroja más pequeña de altura.

-Lily-musité pero volví a mi compostura.

 _-¡Cómo osáis estar aquí!_ -exclamó Annie una chica de piel clara, ojos azules y rubia de 15 años.

 _-Para Annie son ex-integrantes del clan_ \- mire la cara escandaliza al ver que una de ellas no era ni formaba del clan. _-Pero tienes razon, chicas sabéis las reglas solo integrantes del clan, Lily no debe estar aquí-_ concluí de manera seria y hasta regañandolas.

- _Venimos para decir que mañana es el entierro en Grave of Minamoto Yorimoto, a las 9 de la mañana_ -me confirmó Diana el entierro y la hora asenti podía ver en sus ojos sorpresa al verme sentada en el sillón donde debió vi ver varias veces a Magic al igual las otra menos Lily que me miraba sorprendida.

 _-Gracias y ahora se pueden marchar estamos en una reunión-_ habló Yuki.

Ellas hicieron caso inmediatamente más que una recomendación era una orden.

 _-Bueno deberíamos hablar con el clan de Fukuoka para que contacte con los otros clanes además ellas no podrían proporcionar algunas armas de larga distancia con el favor que le debemos desde que un vez Magic me dijo que ella había ayudado a la líder-_ comente debía tener a ese clan lo más cerca posible de mi y o mejor era utilizar ese favor a mi ayuda.- _Yui después del entierro de Magic necesito que vayas-_ le ordene ella asintió comprendiendo.- _Suu necesito que con Yuki vayas a los clanes de los chicos el más concreto Shieyo ellos debían favores a Magic necesito que no proporciones armas de lucha._ -ella asintieron.

 _-Annie a ti te necesito conmigo así que nosotras somos más útiles aquí que fuera_ -le dije antes de que se enfadara- _La reunión acabó_ \- concluyó mire a annie para que vayase a dar la noticia mientras yo me iba a despejar.

Ellas salieron rápidamente cuando 5 minutos después salí a paso lento para encontrarme con ellas.

 _-Vamos-_ le señale mientras me encamine hacia fuera de la escuela, esto era estresante.


End file.
